


Pinescone Drabbles

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Reverse Falls, pinescone, this is mostly based off of random things I find on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing where I put Pinescone drabbles when inspiration strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: http://mon-petit-chaton.tumblr.com/post/137250201489
> 
> Reverse Dipper/Wirt

“Here.” Dipper shoved a large bouquet of flowers into Wirt’s face.

“W-what?” Wirt stuttered, a blush prominent on his face.

“Just take it.” Dipper looked anywhere but where Wirt was until Wirt took the bouquet.

“Thank you?” Wirt said.

“Keep it!” Dipper yelled as he quickly walked away.

Once Dipper had absconded, Wirt smiled and giggled.

“Cute.”


	2. Hole in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on that one tumblr post where someone punches a hole in the wall, and then someone else frames it.

“Why did you frame the hole that I punched into the wall?” Dipper asked Wirt.

“Do you think we have the money to actually fix it?” Wirt questioned.

“Good point. Still. You didn’t have to put ‘Parents, by Dipper Pines’ next to it.” Dipper pointed out.

“I totally had to do that. It is the best part of the entire piece.” Wirt insisted.

“It isn’t even part of the piece.” Dipper complained.

“Still the best part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are adults in this one. Most likely. And living in the same house. Meh. Too lazy to come up with an actual backstory thing for this.


	3. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a really cute headcanon about Wirt having the goofiest laugh ever and I had to write and thing for it because I am pinescone trash.

“So I sold my vacuum the other day.” Dipper said to Wirt.

“Why would even you sell your vacuum?” Wirt inquired.

“Because all it was doing was collecting dust!” Dipper did jazz hands for effect.

Wirt paused for a moment before the moment of realization came upon him, and he started laughing hysterically. It was a really silly, goofy laugh, and he even snorted during his genuine laughter. It was honestly the cutest thing Dipper had ever heard. But, just as quickly as Wirt began to laugh, he stopped.

“S-sorry. My laugh isn’t that nice.” Wirt apologized.

“That was the cutest laugh ever.” Dipper breathed out, causing Wirt to blush brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write.


	4. Writer's Block

Dipper stood up, at last away from the blank document tormenting him and sprawled himself over Wirt, his boyfriend, who happened to be staring at a decidingly not as blank document.

“Uhgggg!” Dipper groaned. “I haaaate writer’s block.”

“I know all too well how you feel, Dipper.” Wirt ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair. Dipper hummed in approval.

“I hate writer’s block.” Dipper repeated. “It’s dumb and stupid.”

“It is.” Wirt agreed as he began to pepper the back of Dipper’s neck with kisses. Dipper giggled and turned over so that he could face Wirt.

“I love you, you know that?” Dipper smiled.

“And I love you just as much.” Wirt grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, why haven't I worked on Silva Salto for around a mouth? That's a very good question. The answer is writer's block. It's a piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
